Mess !
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: "C'est l'histoire de Tsuna, qui ce matin-là, se leva à l'heure pour aller à l'école. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu, et le monde semble avoir complètement sombré dans l'irréel, mais Tsuna s'en fiche pas mal, pour une fois, il aurait pu rester au lit ! C'est énervant, non ?" couple : 8033 & all27


**Informations (très) importantes.**

Fiction écrite par RP, on est donc deux, chacune de nous s'occupant d'un personnage (pour le moment, je fais Tsuna et elle Takeshi, mais d'autres personnages sont à venir.)

OoOoO

Le style d'écriture n'est pas du roman, ni du théâtre. C'est une adaptation à la homestuck. (Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je vous explique juste après.) _**Vous n'avez pas à connaitre homestuck pour comprendre !**_ Elle se présente sous cette simple forme :

[ ] = Comme les **images, cinématiques** de homestuck mais décrite. Et oui, on ne peut pas ajouter d'image sur Fanfiction, et de toute façon je suis nulle en dessins.  
( ) = **Lettre ou dialogue** sur pestercheum (Pestercheum est le nom dans homestuck, ça ressemble à Skype ou MSN sauf qu'on ne dit pas parler mais « pester » sur quelqu'un, ce qui est très original ! Je reprends ça aussi, si t'as une idée de nom pour un truc similaire ou original, fait le savoir.  
Tu es/ Tu sembles = Toujours à la **deuxième personne singulier ou plurielle**, comme dans homestuck, même si le personnage est bien défini, la narration s'adresse à toi.  
Il n'y a **pas** de dialogue, à part ceux sur pestercheum et d'autres plateformes de paroles (mais ils sont Très nombreux, ça rattrape.)

_Pourquoi faire avec ce format_ ? Parce que je voulais faire dans l'originalité, ça passe ou ça casse, à vous de voir, je prends toutes les critiques constructives.

OoOoO

Pour ce qui est de **Homestuck**, c'est un webcomics que vous trouverez facilement, d'ailleurs il y a un site qui se charge de sa traduction, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous résumer ce qu'il se passe dans ce… truc.

Juste, c'est l'histoire de John qui reçoit un jeu pour son anniversaire (après ça part dans un tripe sous acide, mais c'est génial ! Après faut juste arrêter de ce demander « pourquoi ? » et juste accepter ce qu'il se passe.).

C'est un mélange d'absurde, de non-sens, de science-fiction, de surréalisme et de paradoxes temporels.

C'est un peu flou, allez lire, ça le sera moins (ou pas…).

OoOoO

A propos de cette fiction, l'histoire n'a **Rien **avoir avec homestuck. C'est du KHR pur et simple.

Je voulais faire quelque chose d'absurde à partir d'une situation basique. _Donc le résumé :_

« C'est l'histoire de Tsuna, qui ce matin-là, se leva à l'heure pour aller à l'école. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu, et le monde semble avoir complètement sombré dans l'irréel, mais Tsuna s'en fiche pas mal, pour une fois, il aurait pu rester au lit ! C'est énervant, non ? »

_Titre _: **Mess** (qui signifie désordre)

_Personnages_ : **Tous** (plus ou moins, avec Tsuna et Takeshi en priorité)

Couples : On ne sait pas, mais il n'y aura pas de couple hétéro avec Tsuna et pas de 5980 (Gokudera x Yamamoto)

_Thème de l'histoire_ : (on reprend ceux de homestuck, parce qu'ils sont bien et collent bien au genre) **Absurde, surréalisme, guerre, amitié,** (**amour** peut être), **science-fiction**

C'est un** UA **sans mafia.

_Ça sera tout ( c'est déjà pas mal..)_

**Ah oui ! On cherche un(e) bêta-lecteur(lectrice) pour nos fautes, quelqu'un de motivé(e) ?**

* * *

**Acte 1 Partie 1.**

_Scène 1 : Tsuna._

[Assit sur un lit, un jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal à se réveiller, se frottant légèrement les yeux et soupirant. Par la fenêtre, le soleil était visible, semblant commencer à peine à se lever, et on pouvait deviner qu'il était tôt. Le jeune homme portait un pyjama un peu trop grand pour lui et dans lequel il nageait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un marron chocolat et formaient des piques, étant visiblement très difficiles à coiffer. On notait aussi qu'il n'était pas bien grand pour un garçon et que ses yeux étaient un mélange entre du marron et du orange. Pour le moment, seul son lit était visible. C'était un lit des plus basiques, pour une seule personne, avec une couverture assez épaisse. Si tout le décor était en noir et blanc, on pouvait remarquer qu'un grand « 27 » orange était noté dessus.]

.

Tu t'appelles Tsuna.

En vérité ton nom complet est Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais tu n'aimes pas vraiment.

Et puis tout le monde t'appelle Tsuna. Ou dame-Tsuna, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

Tu as bientôt 17 ans et tu es un dork, ce qui en soi, ne te dérange pas du tout.

Pas que tu n'aimes pas les autres. Enfin…

Pas que tu détestes les autres. Enfin…

Pas que tu trouves les autres fatiguant. Enfin…

Bref, tu es un dork et tu le vis bien.

Tu entends ta mère t'appeler pour le petit déjeuné.

.

_Scène 2 : Tsuna : Devient Takeshi._

[Une jambe dépassant d'une couette en vrac, une main posée derrière la tête et la bave dégoulinant légèrement de l'embouchure d'une bouche, un jeune garçon dormait paisiblement. Le seul bruit de sa respiration régulière se faisant entendre dans sa petite chambre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave brisa le calme régnant. Il était bien peu vêtu, n'ayant qu'un simple boxer comme pyjama. Son corps était assez développé pour son âge, il était d'une grande taille et ses cheveux courts complètement ébouriffés correspondaient bien avec son tempérament. Ses vêtements pour la journée étaient étalés un peu partout autour de son lit. Juste à côté de celui-ci, se trouvait un petit miroir accroché sur l'une des portes de son placard en bambou qui donnait un air exotique à la pièce. ]

.

Ton nom est Takeshi Yamamoto.

Tu entames la 17ème année de ta vie et tu comptes bien entamer toutes celles qui suivront.

Tu aimes le sport et tu es plutôt populaire. Mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte car tu es plutôt simpliste et insouciant.

Ton père, comme presque chaque matin, te réveille par ses hurlements car tu ne mets pas de réveille pour te lever. Bizarrement tu préfères cette méthode au classique.

En pensant à ça, tu souris.

.

_Scène 3 : Takeshi : Devient Tsuna. _

[A présent le jeune homme était debout au milieu de la chambre, ce qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur tout ce qu'il y avait dedans et l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout d'abord, il y avait une table basse, que l'on trouvait souvent au japon, mais étrangement il n'y avait rien dessus. La poubelle aussi, n'était pas bien pleine, pourtant il y avait quelques papiers froissés autour. Cette corbeille était placée juste à côté d'une chaise et d'un bureau en bois très simple où une montagne de livres et de feuilles se trouvaient étrangement empilés, défiant impunément les lois de la pesanteur. Plus loin, agonisant sur le sol, un sac de classe orange était présent. Etant entre ouvert, il laissait apercevoir une copie visiblement noté d'un grand zéro bien rouge. Sur les murs se trouvaient divers posters, principalement de manga. Il y a aussi le poster d'un chanteur. Et un poster d'une machine, mais il n'est pas encore possible de dire quel genre de robot c'est. Elle est d'une étrange couleur jeune, qui ne fait pourtant pas mal aux yeux. Les couleurs de la chambre, quant à elles, sont blanches pour les murs en papier peint et noire pour le sol en moquette.]

.

Tu n'aimes pas cette chambre. A chaque fois que tu te lèves, tu remarques qu'elle n'a rien de réconfortant et ça te met de mauvaise humeur.

Tu dois préparer ton sac. Tu le dois. C'est obligatoire. Ça ne sert à rien de regarder par la fenêtre, de là où tu es, tu ne vois que le ciel. Ce qui te fait comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, en plus d'avoir des cours barbant, tu as aussi le droit à la pluie. Du coup tu ne sais plus, la pluie ou le sac ?

Même si au fond de toi tu sais que de toute manière tu auras les deux. Mais tu sais aussi que si tu touches aux feuilles sur le bureau, tout risque de s'écrouler. Prendras-tu ce risque ?

.

_Scène 4 : Tsuna : Devient Takeshi (2)_

[Le garçon avait maintenant ses habits en mains devant son armoire fermée. Sa chambre n'était pas très grande, à coter de son armoire dans l'angle du mur était déposées différentes affaires de sport, surtout de baseball, au-dessus sur le mur était accroché un calendrier où en rouge étaient écrites les dates importantes. Sur les autres murs étaient accrochées différentes photos et affiches sportives. Le reste de la pièce contenait très peu de meuble, un bureau longeait un mur, sur ce dernier on trouvait plusieurs cahiers éparpillés, ainsi que des stylos de multiples couleurs. Il y avait aussi un paquet de chips entamé et une canette de boisson énergisante vide. Le tout était agrémenté d'un ordinateur. Son sac de cours était déposé sous son bureau, se trouvant entre la petite poubelle à papier et l'unité centrale. ]

.

Tu décides de t'habiller, car si tu ne fais rien tu risques de n'être que plus en retard que tu ne l'es déjà et ça ce n'est pas bon. Tu te demandes si tu auras le temps de manger, tu sais que si tu ne manges pas ton ventre ne tiendra pas plus de 20 minutes avant de gargouiller en classe.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait que ton ventre fasse du bruit qui te gène, mais c'était vraiment le faite d'avoir faim. Tu regardes le paquet de chips et te demandes si tu le prends avec toi. Tu ne trouves pas ça très plaisant de manger du salé dès le matin, mais il semble que tu n'aies pas le choix.

.

_Scène 5 : Takeshi : Devient Tsuna (2)_

[La chambre est à présent vide, il n'y a plus le jeune homme, par contre le tas de feuilles est à présent par terre, ce qui rend la pièce encore plus désagréable. Le risque avait visiblement été pris. Plusieurs feuilles sont notées de chiffres allant de zéros à quarante-neuf. Par terre, se trouve aussi le pyjama que Tsuna portait précédemment. Mais il n'y a plus rien d'autre à voir sur cette image.]

Il est temps que tu déjeunes.

.

_Scène 6 : Tsuna : Descend dans la cuisine, chercher à manger_.

[Tsuna est à présent dans la cuisine. Il y a tout le matériel basique pour cuisiner. Sur le comptoir, divers plats sont plastifiés, il y a un peu de tout, diverses salades et plats crus, comme s'il y allait y avoir des invités. Il y a un plateau avec un bol de riz et du poisson séché, ainsi qu'un petit bol de soupe. Par la fenêtre, le ciel est toujours aussi gris, et quelques éclairs semblent tomber. Il n'y a personne dans la rue. A côté du plateau, il y a un bout de papier sur lequel est écrit quelque chose.]

.

A vrai dire, tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir lire ce mot.

Non ! Surtout ne te rappelle pas la dernière fois, jamais. Tu fais le vide. Ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Tu prends la lettre.

_(Tsu-chan ! …)_

Bon, ça commençait bien, tu détestais quand on t'appelait ainsi. Ça te rappelait la fois où cette fille t'avait dit que tu étais uke. N'importe quoi.

_(… Je suis partie en ville. J'ai oublié de te prévenir qu'aujourd'hui les cours ont été annulés. Comme tu as tendance à négliger l'actualité, tu n'es peut être pas au courant mais un chamallow géant à écrasé la place principale de Namimori, notre pauvre ville était déjà dans un bien mauvais état avec tous ces tagues, manquait plus que ça !_

_Certains parlent d'une invasion extra-terrestre. A vrais dire, personne n'en sait trop rien. C'est pourquoi toutes activités à cesser pour aujourd'hui. Tu me trouveras sans doute imprudente de sortir comme ça, mais ton père à envoyer une lettre pour dire qu'il rentrerait dans le mois. Je dois être prête à tout instant pour lui, ça fait six ans que nous ne l'avons pas vu._

_Mange bien ton repas, pourras-tu le mettre au lave-vaisselle ?_

_Je reviens à midi._

_Ta maman ~ )_

Tu ne réagis plus.

Tu savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lire cette lettre. Tu le savais !

Alors que tu es au bord de la crise de nerfs, tu reçois un message d'un de tes cheum.

.

_Scène 7 : Tsuna : Devient Takeshi (3)_

[Maintenant dehors, l'adolescent marchait en direction du lycée, le soleil brillait et l'air était plutôt frais. Takeshi habitait dans un quartier tranquille, entouré de maison des plus typiques. Quelques arbres bordaient la route ainsi que des poteaux lumineux. A la main Takeshi avait son fameux paquet de chips. Il portait son sac de cours sur son épaule droite, tandis que sur son épaule gauche il portait un autre sac de sport.]

.

Le vent souffle sur ton visage, tu aimes bien cette brise légère.

Tu marches tout de même rapidement car tu n'es pas tout à fait l'heure et tu le savais.

Tu essayes malgré ton empressement de manger de chips, mais pas mal glisse de tes mains, ce qui t'énerves assez. Et si elles ne glissaient pas tu t'étouffais en parti avec.

C'est définitif, tu détestes manger salé le matin.

Tu décidas d'aller sur Trollercheum. C'était un programme qui te permettait de rester en contact avec tes cheums partout où tu allais.

.

**TakeshiYamamoto [80] a commencé à troller TsunayoshiSawada [27]**

**80 : **Hey t'es en vie ?  
27 : Un peu trop !  
**80 :** haha je suis content de l'apprendre !  
**80 :** J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait bouffer par ce chamalow géant ou je ne sais quoi...  
**80 :** Ils n'arrêtent pas d'en parler.  
27 : Ma mère aussi !  
27 : Ils parlent d'invasion extra-terrestre.  
27 : On dirait plus un gros canular...  
**80:** Yep !  
**80:** Je me demande si serait pas un coup des médias pour faire la promotion d'une nouvelle marque de chamalow.  
**80:** Ça parait tellement stupide qui prendrait ca au sérieux ? Moi-même j'ai du mal à croire.  
27: héhéhé…  
27 : Ils ne sont pas drôle.  
27 : Pour une fois, j'aurais pu dormir !  
**80 :** vraiment ? Tu n'as pas cours ?  
27 : La ville a été mise en arrêt total  
27 : on est sensé rester chez nous…  
**80 :** Tu déconnes ?  
**80 :** Hahaha putain...  
**80 :** Ils ont l'air de plutôt prendre ça au sérieux eux.  
27 : T'as entendu ?  
27 : C'était quoi ?  
**80** : T'as entendu aussi ?  
**80 **: Je sais pas d'où ça vient mais ça à l'air d'être du lourd…  
27 : ça me fait peur…  
27 : J'aurai pas dû me lever...  
27 : J'aurai pas dû me lever...  
27 : J'aurai pas dû me lever...  
27 : J'aurai pas dû me lever...  
27 : J'aurai pas dû me lever...  
**80:** Calme toi... pour peu on a rêvé tous les deux...  
**80:** C'est juste notre imagination hahaha...  
27 : Mais c'est pas possible !  
27 : En plus ma mère est au centre-ville !  
27 : que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ?  
**80 :** Tsuna calme toi.  
**80 :** La meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant c'est rester chez toi.  
**80 :** T'as pas la télévision ou la radio par hasard pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
27 : Si mais y a plus de courant.  
27 : Ça doit être à cause de l'orage...  
27 : N'est-ce pas ?  
**80:** Merde...  
**80:** Surtout ne panique pas.  
**80:** Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus.  
27 : Sérieux ?  
27 : Tout seul ?  
27 : Je peux contacter Gokudera-kun si tu veux…  
**80:** Contacte le si tu veux j'y vais quand même.  
**80:** Je suis déjà dehors de toute façon...  
27 : D'accord !  
27 : Tien moi au courant !

**TsunayoshiSawada [27] a cessé de troller TakeshiYamamoto[80]**

**.**

_Scène 8 : Takeshi : Devient Tsuna (3)_

[ Tsuna était allongé sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui. Il regardait son vieux portable couleur vert kaki d'un air paniqué. Il n'avait pas touché au repas. Mais la lettre, quant à elle, n'était plus visible. Dehors les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Pourtant, il n'y avait étrangement pas de pluie, juste un ciel très obscur. Et pas d'oiseau. La télévision, quant à elle, est toujours silencieuse.]

.

Tu ne dois pas paniquer, tu ne dois pas paniquer, tu ne dois pas paniquer.

C'est ça, respire, ça ira mieux.

Tu dois penser rationnel. Quel genre d'extra-terrestre serait assez stupide pour se poser au Japon, une si petite île par rapport au continent ? Et qui plus est, à Namimori, ville très peu peuplée et connue ? Ça ne serait vraiment pas de chance…

Tu n'avais jamais eu de chance.

Tu regardes vaguement par la fenêtre. Habituellement, il y a quelques oiseaux qui viennent grignoter des graines. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'en vois aucun. Ça t'inquiète soudainement. Tu n'as pourtant jamais fais attention à ce genre de détaille. Tu t'en fiches des oiseaux. Ils sont agaçants. Ils perturbent ton précieux sommeil le matin. Ils chient partout. Tu ne les aimes pas. Tu devrais être contant, alors pourquoi t'interroges –tu autant. Ça ne sert à rien et tu as mieux à faire, non ?

.

**TsunayoshiSawada[27] a commencé à troller HayatoGokudera [59]**

27 : Gokudera-kun ?  
27 : Tu me reçois ?  
**59: **Hm ?  
**59 :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tsuna ?  
27 : Tu es au courant pour le vaisseau en forme de chamallow ?  
**59 :** Oui j'en ai entendu parler, mais ce n'est pas un gros fake ?  
27 : Justement, il se passe des choses bizarres...  
27 : Je peux te demander un service ?  
**59:** Oui bien sûr, dis toujours !  
27 : Yamamoto-kun est allez voir tout seul...  
27 : ça m'inquiéte.  
27 : Tu pourrais l'accompagner ?  
**59:** djfkdggrlllzenjmsqkf  
**59:** Ok c'est bon. J'y vais  
27 : Super ! Merci !  
27 : Je t'en dois une !  
**59:** Je le fais bien pour toi, hein !  
**59:** Tu sais où il est précisément ?  
27 : Il a dit qu'il serait vers le lycée.  
27 : Mais qu'il n'attendrait pas longtemps…  
**59: **Je vois... Merci je vais essayer de le trouver.  
27 : Fais attention à toi !  
**59:** Oui toi aussi, soit prudent et ne sort pas.  
27 : y a pas de risque !

**TsunayoshiSawada [27] a cessé de troller HayatoGokudera[59]**

Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout, tu as toi aussi quelque chose d'important à faire…

**Fin de la partie 1 de l'acte 1**

* * *

**Vous pouvez sauvegarder en cliquant sur la case "suivre la fiction" et/ou vous pouvez réagir ou soutenir les personnages et/ou auteurs en laissant un commentaire et/ou en mettant la fiction dans vos favoris. (Les critiques négatives mais constructives sont autorisées bien sûr !)**


End file.
